In the Line of Fire
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Just a fun little jaunt into a day at Seven High with a few of our boys. One Liner set in The Seven AU.


Hey again! Another one done! Just have Ezra and JD left now! I hope you all are enjoying these *sneak peeks* into this AU as much as I am. :) Thank you as always to I'maMePanda! She's such a grand help and a wonderful beta!

~Side note- I am not in any way, shape or form good in science-y/tech type stuff, so please forgive any faux pa in that area. ;)

**T7**

*The Seven AU/One Liners*

"Excellent research and presentation boys. Well done!"

"Thank ya, ma'am." the shaggy haired teen ducked his head at the praise, while his counterpart preened, green eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Travis. The goal is always to turn in our best work. We aim to please."

A few soft chuckles echoed around the room, and the blonde teacher raised an eyebrow at her giggling class.

"It was much better than the previous attempt, Ezra. I appreciate both of you using wisdom this time around."

Both boys looked away at the gentle reprimand, Vin chewing on his lip a moment before looking back to their teacher.

"Why don't you put your papers with the others." Mary pointed to the stack of un-graded reports, "And, Ezra tells me you two have something else you'd like to share with us?" She leaned back against the mahogany desk, smiling when Vin perked up.

"Yes, ma'am. In the gym. Coach let us leave it there."

"I take it we all need to traverse to the gym then?" The history teacher smiled with Ezra's affirmation and turned to face her small handful of students.

"Alright folks, let's see what the gentlemen have waiting in the wings."

*T7*

"That's so nifty!"

Grinning at Joey Hall's exclamation, Vin gave one more tug to the wagon handle, pulling the miniature cannon fully onto the gymnasium floor.

"This is wonderful!" Mary exclaimed as she examined the tiny piece of weaponry. Her students moved in around her for their own look, Inez Recillos glancing back at Ezra to ask, "Did you build it yourselves?"

"We did-" Vin's elbow hit Ezra in the side, "Well, in all technicalities, Mr. Tanner did most of the work on this particular piece of our report. But I assisted in the intricate details."

"You did a nice job." She said, smiling at the auburn haired teen before turning back to the cannon.

"Ain't like it works." The scoffing tone of Nevin Anderson grated like nails on a chalkboard.

"Mr. Anderson, there is no need for your negativity." Mary leveled the bully with a look, before turning to Vin. "_Does_ it work, Vin?"

"Yes, ma'am. And Coach said we could use the gym. I asked this morning."

"And is it safe?" The teacher asked, gaze focusing on Vin, then Ezra.

The dark blonde head nodded and Ezra answered. "We tested it at my house last night."

"All right then. Let's see what our history buffs have put together."

*T7*

Ezra turned the cannon to the left a smidge, then back to the right. He eyed the target Vin had set up near the bleachers, readjusting and aiming it until it was just right. A groan from somewhere in the small crowd of teens had Vin hissing out, "C'mon Ez!"

"Yes, yes Mr. Tanner, I have almost..." Ezra trailed off, once more intent on aligning the cannon.

"Standish, c'mon. This ain't rocket science!" Nevin's voice, again biting and annoyed, had Ezra tossing a glare in the bigger boy's direction.

"No, Mr. Anderson, not rocket science. But as I'd rather not get on our Coach's proverbial 'bad side', I'd like to keep any casualties to a minimum."

"_Ezra._" Mary intoned as she turned, her frown deepening when the southern teen refused to look her way.

"Ezra, I don't think-"

The cannon popped, a little ball shooting forward, as the wagon bumped back from the force. The ball hit the top right corner of their target, bounced and sent Nevin, who was entirely too close, scurrying backwards with a yelp.

"Serves him right." Ezra looked behind him in surprise at Inez's softly accented sentence. He grinned, a glance over his shoulder showing Mrs. Travis was checking on the brute.

"I agree wholeheartedly-"

"You shoot a cannon pretty well, Pard." Vin slapped his shoulder, dragging his attention from the pretty, dark haired girl, to his comrade in arms. Groaning inwardly, Ezra watched as Inez moved back into the group of teens, before he turned to look at Vin.

"Dreadful. I was _aiming_ for Anderson."


End file.
